1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to portable support stands for power tools utilized in the construction industry, and more particularly to a means for adjustably increasing the height of and leveling the power tool platform of the support stand.
2. Prior Art
In the construction industry, a wide variety of electrical power tools are utilized. One general category of those power tools typically requires a support stand for securely placing the power tool thereatop, the stand typically resting atop either the ground or irregular terrain adjacent the building under construction.
One such support stand is typically x-shaped having pivotally connected u-shaped legs which are pivotally connected about a central horizontal pivotal axis. A flat power tool support platform rests atop the upper ends of the legs while a cross member connecting the lower ends of the legs also provides additional ground-support surface for deploying the stand atop loose or soft ground.
One such well-known power tool is known as a wet saw which is either provided with or adapted for use with a specific accessory x-shaped ground-engaging stand having common dimensions of height, width and length. However, the fixed height of the power tool support platform above ground is generally shorter than necessary for the average or above average height of a worker. Therefore, many workers utilizing a wet saw atop the conventional fixed height stands will typically become fatigued during repeated use of the saw in a stooped-over position.
No additional accessories for either increasing the height of the support platform or for accommodating deployment of the stand atop irregular or soft terrain adjacent a construction site are currently available.
A number of prior art devices which in some fashion disclose a portable stand are known to applicant as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,245 to Hsu
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,865 to Danner
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,545 to Malizia
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,807 to Vacchiano
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,204 to Terada
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,011 to Blasing
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,341 to Pirchio
However, none of these prior art patented devices provide sufficient teaching or disclosure which would lead to a device or apparatus for the adjustable elevating of the overall height of power tool stand of the above-described nature and/or which in any way accommodates the irregular and softer terrain or ground surface associated with a construction site.
This invention is directed to a folding power tool stand elevating device, the stand having fixed height x-shaped ground-engaging legs which pivot about a central horizontal axis and which support an upper power tool support platform thereatop. The device includes a plurality of elongated upright support members, each of which is individually connectable with the lower corners of the legs. An elongated upright extension is slidably engaged with each support member whereby each extension may be independently vertically lockably positioned to extend downwardly. An enlarged ground-engaging pad is attached to a lower end of each said extension whereby each pad may be independently vertically adjusted and secured to establish a desired height greater than the fixed height of the stand and level orientation of the power tool support platform, even atop irregular terrain. An alternate self-contained embodiment includes a perimeter frame carrying support members and extensions.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an adjustable height increasing means for a fixed height power tool stand of the x-frame configuration.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a device for the steady, level deployment of a power tool stand on irregular terrain.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a self-contained device for supporting a power tool stand on irregular terrain and at an increased height greater than the fixed height of the stand.